The Voice You Think You Gave to Me
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Set in the first Chris's future, where Wyatt is evil. Wyatt raising Chris into what he wished his little brother would become. AND Chris not really warming up to the idea of being an evil ruler. For once Chris makes a choice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"Wyatt what are you doing?" A four year old boy asked. His large green eyes wide in curiosity.

"Playing." Wyatt merely replied, his hands raised.

"With your powers!" Chris squealed as he saw the neighbors cat float in midair. The old couple staring at it amazed. "Mom said you shouldn't…"

"But it's fun."

**Listen to the sound from deep within  
Its only beginning to find release**

"WYATT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A twelve year old Chris yelled as he pushed his brother's arms down.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Wyatt laughed.

"Wyatt, you hurt him!" Chris directed to the crumbled form of a boy around Chris's age.

"Exactly. He hurt you. Now don't you think he should get punished for what he did?!" Wyatt calmly said to his brother.

"Wyatt, Jason isn't some demon you can vanish! He still a good witch." Chris replied.

"Now little brother, do you really think there is such a thing as good and evil." Chris opened his mouth to reply but Wyatt cut him off. "Power is the key, remember that. Now come on. Let's go get some ice-cream." Before his brother could protest Wyatt orbed them both away.

**Ohh the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen**

"Wyatt, I don't want to do it." Chris complained.

"Christopher, you need to get some action. Learn what the real life is. Beside if you need me I can orb right there." Wyatt coaxed.

"I don't want to go to the underworld. Please don't make me go." Chris begged. He yelled as Wyatt telekinetically sent him across the room and into the stair banister.

"You will not survive, by begging. You are going to learn what the true picture of life is."

**Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened**

"Chris finish getting your things." Wyatt barked.

"Wyatt why do we have to leave?" Chris asked as he watched some demons set up the small costumes and other small exhibits in their family home.

"I told you, I'm not safe here." Wyatt replied as he towered over his brother. "I can form my empire down in the underworld more successfully than here with constant distractions."

"But…" Chris began before he felt a sharp pull into someone. He gulped as he felt a large blade press against his throat.

_WY! HELP! _Wyatt turned sharply around to see a large demon smile at the group, his fifteen year old brother with an atheme pressed closely against his neck. Wyatt's demons stopped what they were previously doing, raising their hands, fireballs intact.

"I wouldn't do that! Don't want the runt of the litter to get hurt." The demon mocked. Wyatt was not one to… "reconsider" his decisions but this time he silently cursed himself for placing the spell on Chris that bond his powers until he was eighteen, only leaving their telepathic connection. "No, you already lost your mother; I don't think the Twice Blessed would like to loose his baby brother as well." The demon continued to mock pressing the atheme hard making Chris involuntarly wince.

"Stand down!" Wyatt barked. His demons looked at him shocked. "I said STAND DOWN DAMNIT!" The demons obeyed.

"Good. Say bye bye to your big bad brother now." The demon hissed before shimmering out, taking Chris along with him.

"Get all of your troops! Send probes down! FIND CHRIS!" Wyatt ordered before orbing out.

**There was someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago  
Oh I'm screaming out  
And my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or turned  
Into your own  
All 'cause you won't listen**

"Wyatt I am done with this! Let me out!" Chris yelled as he banged onto the stone door. "DAMNIT WYATT!" Chris continued banging onto the door until his hands were practically covered in bruises. Chris sank down unto the dirt floor, panting. He silently brought his legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He dropped his head onto his knees, before his shoulders began to shake. Sobbing into his dirty jeans. Finally realizing what he had to do.

**Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened**

Wyatt took in the "fresh" air as he closed his eyes, a happy grin on his face.

"You see, Chris!? You see what I have made for us." Chris tried to keep the disgust he was feeling off his face. The two brothers sat alone high up on the golden gate bridge.

"I asked you a question Christopher." Wyatt growled as he noticed his brother's lack of response.

"I see it perfectly Wyatt. You've ruined the city. You've ruined the world." Chris spat. He had completely cut off his brother's telepathic connection with him, formulating how to work every single one of his powers, seeing as how he hadn't used them since he was fourteen. Being stuck in his dungeon in the underworld for three long years.

For a moment it almost looked like Wyatt was going to push Chris off the bridge before sighing, "You'll join me Chris. You know it and I know it."

**I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't  
Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start, but I will complete**

Chris quickly roundhouse kicked the demon bringing him food before the demon fell to the floor. Chris grabbed his small backpack and ran for the door.

"He's escaped." A demon yelled. Chris quickly looked back as two demons began chasing after him before sprinting down the long corridors.

**Now I am done believing you  
You don't know not what I am feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you _think_ you gave to me**

"Have you completely lost your mind!?" Wyatt growled as he grabbed hold of Chris's arms. Chris jumped as he felt his brother's hands grab him. Looking up at him, Chris's rage quickly erupted as he violently shoved his older brother away from him. But only as Wyatt had release Chris did two demons hold back Chris's arms. Chris squirmed, only for their grips to tighten.

"And where exactly did you plan to go Chris?! I made you who you are! You wouldn't last one second without me!" Wyatt growled.

"You only think you made me Wyatt!" Chris hissed. "I will never be a part of this. I will NEVER join you!"

"Well guess what little brother; you don't have a choice in the matter." Wyatt barked. Chris visibly winced as he heard his brother's tone. Wyatt noticing the wince, he kept his face the calm neutral it always was, but inside he was quickly filled with regret and guilt.

"I guess I'm just another one of your minions to you Wy." Chris quietly whispered. Suddenly his watch began to beep. He quickly looked his older brother straight in the eye. "I'm making a choice right now." And with that Chris quickly orbed out of the demon's grasps and out of the underworld. Wyatt quickly recovered from his shock.

"Should we go after him?" A demon asked.

"No! No…Leave me!" Wyatt yelled. The two demons quickly bowed before shimmering out. Wyatt sadly sighed, staring at the small tracks of where Chris had struggled before him only mere seconds. "Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Chris."

**But now I got to find my own - my own**

_**Fin**_

**A/N: OK….WHAT DID YOU THINK! HMM! HMM! I NEED TO KNOW. You see they put that little purple button there for a reason. FOR REVIEWS! OK SO DROP ONE!**


End file.
